Never Hurt Mangle
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT The Puppet was a calm and collected person, it took a lot to get him angry. Although there were two ways you could most certainly piss him off; 1. Touch his music box. 2. Harm Mangle in anyway possible. HUMANOID ANIMATRONICS


_**Before you read, you should know a few things:**_

 _ **Toy Bonnie= Bon-Bon**_

 _ **Toy Chica- Chichi**_

 _ **Toy Freddy= Fred**_

 ** _Marionette/Puppet=Nette_**

 ** _Chichi and Chica are sisters, Bon-Bon and Bonnie are bro and sis, same with Foxy and Mangle. Fred and Freddy are cousins._**

 ** _Also, since the Puppet shows clear paranormal signs, there is no limit to his power._**

* * *

The animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's were family. Even if Nette wasn't related to any of the animatronics, he still was family.

It was no secret that the puppet could be easily seen as the strongest out of the animatronics, seeing as nobody knew just how far his abilities went. They also knew that Nette knew a lot more than he shared with others, hence why he was 'always thinking.'

But despite that, nobody felt uneasy around him because he rarely used his power. None of the animatronics had seen him use his full power, not even when he was angry. (and he was _scary_ when he was angry)

Nette was the silent but deadly type, he was usually in the his room, playing with his music box. Sometimes he'd join the others, see what they were doing, maybe talk a little, but it wouldn't be long before he went back. He really wasn't the social type, but nobody minded, they accepted him for who he was.

Although it seemed as if Mangle couldn't quite get that.

She always tried her best to make Nette feel included, whenever the group did something, she just _had_ to go to his room and drag him down so he could join. It didn't seem like he minded much, he just let it happen; simply because it was _Mangle._

The only way she could possibly piss him off was if she messed with his music box. (Something _nobody_ dared to do.)

Freddy and Fred had a slight feeling the puppet and broken beyond repair animatronic had a thing for each other, and that it wouldn't take long before one of them admitted it. This was almost an exact copy of Foxy and Chica's relationship. At first those two wouldn't admit it either and were just blushing messes, until the girls (excluding Mangle, her brother would _kill_ her!) pushed them in a closet and locked them there for an hour or two.

Currently, the two chicken sisters were chatting quietly in a corner, completely ignoring the chaos that was going on around them.

Bon-Bon and Bonnie were fighting again, apparently, the female had snuck into her brother's room at night. And now he couldn't find his guitar anywhere.

Freddy and Fred were playing cards, the former winning three times in a row from his younger cousin. They were wisely following Chichi and Chica's lead and didn't take note of the arguing bunnies, at least, until Freddy decided to open his mouth.

"Bon, your sister accidentally broke your guitar, that's why she doesn't want to tell you where it is." He placed a card on the table and smirked at Fred. "I win."

The toy animatronic cursed.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was _fuming._ Chichi and Chica stopped talking for a moment and looked at the scene with wide eyes. "Bunny," Chichi started.

"You might want to run..." Chica finished.

Bon-Bon paled and bolted, pushing her feet faster when she heard her brother run after her.

Mangle and Foxy watched the scene with wide eyes. "Why can't they just be like us?!" Mangle sighed. "We _never_ fight!"

Foxy turned and raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong; but weren't you the cause of this?" He lifted the hand with the hook on it.

Mangle flinched and glared at her brother."I was five! And I said I was sorry! Besides, that hook was the start of your pirate career!"

"Right..." Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Chica thinks it's hot." She blurted, grinning when the pirate fox nearly had a heart attack.

"She does?!"

"MANGLE!"

Mangle flinched and hid behind her brother. "Oops..."

She whimpered when she saw Chichi trying her best to hold her older sister back, but when Chica was angry, your best option was to run as far as you could before she broke free.

The toy animatronic looked away from her fuming sister and glanced at Mangle. "Go."

Mangle didn't need to be told twice.

She climbed onto the ceiling and crawled at top speed away from the living room and into the hallway, dropping back to the ground when she heard nothing. But just to be safe, she kept running anyway, only to bump into something.

The white and pink animatronic fell and pouted when her bottom felt sore from the impact. She heard a sigh and her already dramatic red cheeks reddened even more.

"What did you do this time?" Nette asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

Mangle accepted and pulled herself up with his help, before she could respond however, Chica's angry voice rang through the hallway.

"Foxy I swear if you don't let me go after your sister I _will_ take my anger out on you! Don't make me call my cupcake!"

Mangle paled even more at the mention of Chica's freakishly scary cupcake. And if she knew her brother as well as she thought she did, she knew that he had let his girlfriend go the moment she mentioned her cupcake.

Nette looked down at Mangle in disbelief. "You managed to piss off _Chica?!"_ He exclaimed.

"I accidentally spilled some classified information to my brother. At least I didn't anger GF! Please help me, Nettie!" She pleaded.

Nette frowned at the nickname and at the mention of Golden Freddy, for some reason, he never liked him...

He sighed when he saw Mangle's puppy dog face and quickly gave in when he could hear Chica's footsteps. "Fine, hide behind me. And don't call me Nettie!" He scolded.

Mangle frowned but did as asked. "Nette, I think Chica will see me behind you..."

Nette just smirked, eyes glowing white for a split second before both of them disappeared.

Chica growled when she saw the empty hallway, it was a good thing the silent rule of not touching Nette's music box existed, or else she would've destroyed that item for revenge a long time ago.

* * *

Jeremy Fitzgerald annoyed him.

Now, Nette wasn't an easy person to irritate, but there was just _something_ about the new night guard that made him stand on edge. Maybe because he knew how to tamper with his music box, which made him stay in the Party Room, or maybe it was the fact that he had brought a _fucking gun to Freddy Fazbear's._

Apparently, he had learned from his first night here and decided to bring some type of self-defense other than the mask. Something that would work even with Foxy and Nette. (Those two had been trying to explain for a while now that Jeremy was wearing a mask, but they just _didn't get it.)_

The gun wouldn't be a problem, all of them were pretty quick on their feet and could escape easily. But still, Nette had a bad feeling about this.

It was four a.m. and the younger animatronics (excluding Nette) had come close to killing Jeremy a few times, mainly because the older ones weren't supposed to move until the later hours and Nette wasn't in the mood to do anything as long as his music box was playing. (What could he say? The music calmed him.)

But when a gunshot went off and a familiar static noise screeched louder than ever, even the music box couldn't calm him.

The familiar lullaby of 'Grandfather's clock' turned into the fast rhythm of 'Pop! Goes the weasel' As Nette disappeared from the Party room and made his way towards The Office.

He knew that Jeremy was constantly checking camera 11 now, he knew that he scared the human the most out of all animatronics. He knew because Nette had done a quick scan of Jeremy's mind on the first night and knew all of his deep dark secrets.

Nette stood at The Office door, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else each time Jeremy shot at him, coming closer and closer to the human who had hurt _his_ Mangle.

Jeremy didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

It was dead silent as Nette carried Mangle's sleeping body towards the others, the gunshot wound in her stomach having faded because of Nette's healing.

He wasn't sure if she would like it if he went into her room, so he handed her sleeping form to her brother and watched as one of the fox siblings carried the other upstairs.

Everyone had seen Nette's full power now, and now there were two silent rules made:

1\. Don't touch Nette's music box.

2\. Never hurt Mangle.


End file.
